(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an method for evaluating performance of an internal network in an enterprise, particularly for one that assesses the performance of the internal network introduced in Enterprise Resources Planning (ERP) system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system, which is a latest phase in the development of computerized systems for managing organizational resources, adopts a new management mode to reform outdated management mode of the internal network by effectively allocating and redeploying the existing financial accounting, human resources, information, technology, and hardware resources across an entire company for accomplishing the entrepreneurial business requirement in more effective way.
The conventional researches on the ERP system mostly stress on how to successfully introduce it in an enterprise, namely probe into the imperative redeployments during the procedure of introducing the ERP system such as organizational modification, process alteration, role change for project members, influences of introducing cost and time schedule, upgrade of the ERP system and the like that substantially impact the original enterprise ecology so that an optimal strategic method is worked out to successfully introduce the ERP system.
However, after introduction of the ERP system for managing the internal network composed of the staff, the internal network performance should be properly evaluated. But, most existing network evaluating methods are used to assess the efficiency for the Internet or traffic transportation network composed of hardware such as machine or road instead of effectively evaluating the internal network performance for the staff in an enterprise. Therefore, an effective evaluating method for predicting the throughput per unit time of the internal network governed by the ERP system becomes a requisite for the entrepreneur to assessing the Return on Investment (ROI) of the ERP system.